


Fling In The Mud

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mud Fight, weather manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful scrap turns into something more.  About time too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fling In The Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because Thor and Steve being childish and getting muddy is just a wonderful mental image. Not beta'd. I hope you likes.
> 
> \--------

“Give her back to me now.” 

“Can I have her for just a bit longer?”

“You've already had longer. Please? Give her back.” 

“Nope!” 

There was childish laughter before the sounds of heavy retreating feet. The front door crashed open and broke off it's hinges. The coffee table upended, glass shattered and the wooden floor cracked and splintered beneath a second pair of running feet. 

There was no use in complaining about the broken table and cups. There was no point in worrying about the floor, the door, or the fact that the beautiful sunny weather had changed dramatically. 

Slowly, the four Avengers walked outside. Parts of the porch was broken, there were holes where Asgardian feet had trampled, but Tony, Bruce, Clint and Natasha didn’t care, they were utterly focused on and amused by their two friends running around in the rain and mud. 

How come the two eldest Avengers were now behaving like they're the youngest? 

“Give her back!”

“No way!”

There was a rumble of thunder. 

“Steven, she is not yours!” 

“Then how am I able to pick her up?”

The rain was an indicator on how angry the Asgardian actually was. While it was a heavy downpour, it wasn’t cold. The humidity was unbearably high, but of course it wasn’t deterring the two men. The smirks on their faces as they began to slip and slide in the mud was another indicator too. 

This was just a game, one that had been inevitable. 

“Give her back now or feel my wrath!” 

The sniggering and snorting laughter, accompanied with a sarcastic _‘yeah, right!’_ brought upon that wrath in the form of a fierce tackle that sent both men down into the mud with a hefty thud. 

Mjolnir dropped from Steve's hand and was then forgotten about, as Steve and Thor wrestled and rolled, scrapping like boys, and caked themselves from head to toe in wet mud. The wrestle was extremely playful, handfuls of mud were shoved in faces, hair was pulled and instead of thrown punches, there were half-hearted slaps. 

“Submit!” 

“Never!” 

“I could easily overpower you!” 

“Eat dirt!” 

Steve howled with laughter as Thor rolled off him, coughing and spitting out the mud Steve shoved in his face. Steve's laughter quickly stopped when Thor changed everything. 

The rain began to pour more heavily than before and the other Avengers huddled together beneath the shelter of the cabin and watched as their friends took their scrap up to the next level. 

It was a full on spar, with real punches, kicks, flips and throws. Some punches landed and sent the recipient flying, but most of the time, Steve and Thor's attempts to actually hit or land a blow was blocked. It was when Steve lost his footing and landed face first on the ground that started Thor laughing uncontrollably. He clutched at his stomach and bellowed laughs so loud they almost drowned out the thunder. 

Steve took a while to get to his feet, he slipped and fell over several times which made Thor laugh more, but Steve managed to tackle the Asgardian in retaliation. The tackle sent them rolling down a sloped hill, together. They landed at the bottom with a huge splosh, with their limbs entangled and their bodies writhing and squirming to gain the position on top. Name calling and jibes spat back and forth between them but eventually, Thor managed to pin Steve beneath him, straddling the captain and holding him with hard squeezes of his thighs. Thor grabbed hold of Steve’s arms and with one hand held them above his head by his wrists. 

“Surrender.” Thor's wicked grin cracked through the mud on his face. 

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” 

“Very well… you leave me no option.” 

Thor's fist clenched in Steve’s hair. Thor bent down to him and crushed his mouth against Steve’s in a hungry and dirty kiss. As he slavered with his tongue, Thor ground himself against Steve, rolling and thrusting his hips enticing both of them to hardness. Thor's hand dropped away from Steve's head and pushed between them to rub his palm against the wet tight bulge beneath Steve's sodden jeans. Steve responded with bucks of his hips. He moaned, he grabbed hold of the long locks of Thor's hair and forced the kiss on, muttering and demanding more.

Thunder boomed again. 

It was a different now. It was a fight of desperate yearning hands ripping off shirts and tearing jeans to get to the naked skin and hard thick aroused muscles. There was no name calling or insults, only heavy groans, choking gasps and yells of filthy sexual demands. 

Some of the things that Captain America ordered even had Tony Stark blushing. 

"Okay! Natasha called it." Tony said. "Pay up people." 

Bruce and Clint sighed and reached into their pockets for their wallets. The Black Widow grinned as each of them handed her a twenty dollar bill. Tony handed her a few hundred dollar notes instead. 

“So Natasha was right, but those two are so paying for the damage to my cabin.” Clint said.


End file.
